


When I First Saw You - The Wedding Night

by Joolzmp7



Series: When I First Saw You [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolzmp7/pseuds/Joolzmp7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are now happily married and after waiting for three months they finally get to have their wedding night and much fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I First Saw You - The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow the whole story of how John and Sherlock got together then read the first story in the series 'When I First Saw You'. This epilogue is a lot more explicit so only carry on reading if you are comfortable with graphic descriptions of sex.

When I First Saw You – The Wedding Night

By Joolz

 

It had been a wonderful day and despite John's worries about there being too much pomp and ceremony, he had really enjoyed it all and had treasured the moment when he and Sherlock had been joined before everyone. Now he was looking forward to joining of another kind, though he had to admit he was a bit nervous.

They had talked about it, of course - they'd had three months to wait, it felt like they'd done nothing but talk about it - but as they'd decided to wait until their wedding night, all they'd physically done so far was kissing with some heavy petting, they'd always stopped before it had gone too far. This meant that they'd also spent most of their time walking the grounds and riding around the countryside trying to burn off their excess energy and the frustration which had been caused by their restraint. They'd both decided it was worth the wait though and they'd also agreed that they both wanted to try everything and, after some discussion, John was going to go first. He wanted it to be perfect for Sherlock and he didn't want to hurt him hence the nerves, but Sherlock had every confidence in John and knew that he would do everything he could to make it special.

When they got to their room they found that Harry had obviously got there before them and it was all decked out with banners and confetti and a large poster which read – ‘Finally, Tonight’s The Night!’ – which set them both laughing and took the edge off their nerves. John stalked towards Sherlock who was still standing near the door and he closed and locked the door, pushing Sherlock up against it as he cupped his cheek.

“You are all mine, Mister, no escape now.”

“I’ve always been yours, John, and I’m not going anywhere.” Sherlock turned his head and kissed the hand against his face before sucking the thumb deeply into his mouth, sliding up and down the digit and causing John to groan deeply, wishing it was another part of his anatomy those lips were curved around. Sherlock knew instantly what John wanted and placed one hand on John’s back and slid the other down his chest and abdomen and palmed it over John’s rapidly hardening cock.

“Oh yes, Sherlock, please, it’s been so long, I can’t wait any more.”

Sherlock walked John backwards towards the bed and pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge and smiled down at him. "You don't have to wait any longer, John. We don't have to stop this time and I finally get to taste you all over. You're definitely overdressed for that though."

"I think we both are," John grinned up at Sherlock and started unfastening his shirt buttons. Sherlock was trying to undo John's buttons at the same time and they kept banging hands and getting in each other's way. "This is no good," John laughed as he stood, "you do you and I'll do me or we'll be here all night and I definitely have other plans than messing around with clothes regardless of how gorgeous they make you look."

Sherlock blushed shyly, "I think you mean you, John. I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all day, not since I first saw you walk down the aisle. I couldn't believe you were walking towards me, I just felt so lucky that you were going to be mine."

"Oh Sherlock, me too. I felt exactly the same. I looked up at you and you were glowing in the lights from the stained glass window, you didn't even look of this earth and I couldn't believe that you'd chosen me out of everyone you could have had. I'm just so happy that I get to be with you for the rest of my life."

Sherlock leaned down and rested his forehead against John's. They circled their arms around each other and just stood there for a moment, gazing into the other's eyes, each soaking in their good fortune and the total joy they felt at becoming one.

Other needs soon pushed to the fore though - they had been waiting an awfully long time for this - and by seemingly mutual decision they separated and both started removing their own clothes as quickly as they could, keeping their eyes on each other the whole time. When they finished, they took a moment to revel in the beauty they found in each other, never having seen the other completely naked before.

Eventually, when he'd drunk his fill, Sherlock pointed towards the bed. "I believe I was in the middle of something."

John grinned and sat back down on the end of the bed with his legs open and Sherlock stopped in front of him and got down on his knees. Sherlock ran his hands up the outside of both of John's legs, running the full length and then crossing over and skirting round the important - as far as John was concerned! - bit in the middle, he went down the inside of John's legs and back to his feet. Sherlock's hands came back up to rest lightly on John's inner thighs and John shivered as Sherlock gently stroked them, barely touching the hairs, just enough for John to feel them bend.

Sherlock slid his thumbs up higher and rubbed them along the crease at the top of John's legs. John's cock bounced against his stomach in anticipation even though Sherlock still hadn't actually touched him.

"Sherlock, please, you're killing me here," John groaned.

Sherlock took pity on him and moved one hand to hold the base of John's cock and he slid his fingers up the shaft and circled the head, slipping one finger along the length of the slit. John shuddered and moaned again, collapsing back on to the bed. He soon raised himself back on to his elbows though, not wanting to miss the sight of Sherlock between his legs.

Sherlock stroked John's cock slowly a few more times, rubbing the drops of pre come into the head every time he reached it. Then, keeping his eyes on John, he bent forward, pressed his tongue against the base and slowly licked a straight line right along the shaft and dipped his tongue into the slit, finally getting to taste his lover.

Sherlock sucked the tip into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, taking in more of the shaft each time. After only a moment to quell his gag reflex, he swallowed John whole, his nose resting in the hairs at the base. Sherlock moaned around the shaft filling his throat and John didn't even have time to pull out or warn Sherlock before he let out a gasp and was coming down his throat. Sherlock pulled back slightly in surprise then greedily sucked John back in again, swallowing everything he could and licking around the shaft to make sure he had gotten it all when John had finished.

John fell, boneless, on to the bed, barely even conscious for a few moments. When he eventually came back to himself he sat up and put his arms around Sherlock's head, lifting it from where he had been resting it against John's thigh.

"Sherlock, that was... When you... I just couldn't...," John ground to a halt, shaking his head.

Sherlock grinned, "Well I'd say a loss of coherent thought counts as a success."

"I should bloody say so. It was absolutely amazing. I don’t know how you even managed that all the way, just… wow! Come up here and let me repay the favour."

“That’s sort of unnecessary, John. I think we’d both been waiting too long.” Sherlock looked a bit sheepish and lowered his eyes.

“Hey, don’t do that,” John lifted his head and looked him deep in the eyes, “that just means we’ve both taken the edge off and we can take our time building up to other things. Come and lie up here and let me clean you up anyway.”

Sherlock climbed up and lay down on his back with his hand across his eyes. Instead of getting off the bed to fetch a towel as Sherlock was expecting though, John lay down beside him and bent over to lick a stripe up Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock jumped and lifted his head up to look at John in surprise.

“What? I’m just taking care of you. Don’t I get to have a taste too; you certainly seemed to enjoy it.” John grinned down at him and went back to licking Sherlock clean. Sherlock groaned and his head fell back against the pillow, his cock twitching slightly at the attention it was getting.

“How can I possibly be thinking about more when I’ve only just come?”

John laughed, “Hey, we’re young, we’re horny and we’ve been depriving ourselves for three months, I’d be surprised if we’re able to walk by the end of the night. Well that’s certainly my aim anyway.”

Sherlock grinned back at him. “Well, I’m always up for a challenge. Have at it.”

John bent back down blowing over the skin he’d just cleaned and Sherlock shivered as he felt his shaft responding. John reached lower and sucked one of Sherlock’s balls into his mouth, teasing the skin and pulling it gently before swapping over and giving the other one the same treatment. John placed little kisses up and down Sherlock’s rapidly hardening cock and as he did so, he slid his finger down to gently stroke over Sherlock’s perineum and on to the little pucker of skin he was most interested in.

Sherlock jumped and moaned and his legs fell further open allowing John easy access. John reached over for the bottle of oil they’d got in readiness and covered his fingers then he settled himself between Sherlock’s legs and went back to playing. He stroked his fingers up and down the curve of Sherlock’s arse, circling the hole for a little longer each time and then he took the head of Sherlock’s cock into his mouth as he pushed the tip of his finger into the hole.

Sherlock moaned and was fully hard in an instant. John sucked him in deeper, moving up and down the shaft and plying the slit with the tip of his tongue on each up stroke. Every time John went down again, he pushed his finger in, going a bit further each time and wiggling it around making room so he could add another finger.

Sherlock was writhing around under his ministrations; his head going from side to side on the pillow and John pushed in a second finger and felt around for the little nub he knew was there to see what it would make Sherlock do. When his finger brushed against it Sherlock half rose off the bed before collapsing down again, panting and moaning.

“John! Do that again,” he cried.

John grinned, pleased with himself for getting it right. He did it a few more times, widening the passage as he did so. 

Sherlock reached down and grabbed his hand. “Now, John, I need you in me now, please.”

John could refuse him nothing in this state and his cock was more than ready to join the fray. He reached again for the oil and covered his shaft then raised Sherlock’s legs onto his shoulders and gently pressed the head of his cock against Sherlock’s hole. They knew that it would probably have been easier with Sherlock on his front for the first time, but both of them had decided they wanted to watch each other so John just took it slowly and carefully pushed just the tip in past the first ridge and then stopped while Sherlock moaned and adjusted to the intrusion.

John pushed forward about an inch at a time, pausing each time for Sherlock to adjust before pushing further in again. John kept up a steady stroking movement on Sherlock’s cock to keep him relaxed and stop him tensing up and Sherlock barely knew where to put himself with all the new sensations blasting him from all sides.

Finally John was all the way in and he waited one last time before Sherlock nodded at him to continue. John pulled out almost to the tip and slowly sank back down until his balls were brushing against Sherlock’s arse. He did that a few times, trying to go as slowly as he could, enjoying the tight, pressing sensation surrounding his cock. On the next pass he changed his angle slightly and brushed over Sherlock’s prostate.

“Ungh… Oh again, please…,” Sherlock was arching up under John’s body, trying to pull him in deeper. “Faster, John, harder… Now, please.”

“Oh Sherlock, you’re so tight, so hot around me. I love being so deep in you, I love what you do when I touch your prostate, how you quiver around me. I don’t think I’m going to last long like this.”

John was pumping in hard and fast now, banging balls deep into Sherlock on every thrust. He reached down to hold Sherlock’s cock, stroking him in time with his own movements.

“Aaah, John… so good… I’m going to…”

“Yes, Sherlock, come for me. Let me see your gorgeous face when you come.”

“Johhhhhn,” Sherlock yelled as he came in thick spurts all over John’s hand and his own chest and abdomen.

“Oh, Sherlock… so beautiful… ohhhh!,” was about all John could manage before the feeling of Sherlock’s internal contractions set off his own orgasm and he shuddered as he spilled himself deeply inside his lover.

When John finished he collapsed down onto Sherlock, managing to slide halfway off so as not to squash him completely and they just lay there entwined as they both slowly recovered.

“That was amazing. I may never let you leave this bed again, Sherlock.”

“I think I could live with that,” Sherlock smiled at John as he stroked one finger idly up and down his back. “So, John. You know what you were saying about us being young, horny and desperate – how long do you think we might need before we can have another go…”

They burst out laughing and hugged each other fondly, both wondering how they could have got so lucky as to deserve the other. They knew they would have a lifetime to find out.

~*~

The End

~*~


End file.
